


[Podfic] Fingers in the Notches on Your Spine

by izzady



Series: [Podfic] The World That You Need [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: It had been years since they'd had a proper culture-clash fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fingers in the Notches on Your Spine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fingers in the Notches on Your Spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113269) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 0:11:43

**File size:** 10.7 MB (mp3)

**Archive links:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fingers-in-notches-on-your-spine)

Original post (with rambly reader's notes) of this and _As You Tap on Your Glass_ at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/4438.html) on Octobre 27, 2012


End file.
